A thick-film electrode which conventionally has tens of microns thickness needs to be thinner as electrical devices get down-sized or as material consumption needs to reduce. However, a thick-film electrode with insufficient thickness can have poor solder adhesion.
US20080178930 discloses a conductive paste to form a tab electrode of 20 to 30 μm thick on the back side of a solar cell. The conductive paste contains 40 to 93 weight percent (wt %) of Ag powder with particle diameter of 3.0 to 15.0 μm; and 2 to 10 wt % of glass particles; dispersed in 5 to 50 wt % of an organic vehicle.